Training Akito
by Adair Akira
Summary: When Akito goes to find Ikki to get help with his air gears, Akito is pleasantly surprised by Ikki's "helpful" intentions. Boyxboy!


Akito's hands were tied behind his back in the usual crisscross pattern that the orange fabric formed as they bound him silently. This was normal.

He was wearing Air Gears, correctly fastened to his feet by Agito, who was a much better skater than him. This was also normal.

What was not normal was the solid black blindfold covering his eye patch so that both of his eyes were locked in darkness. What was not normal was the orange fabric acting as shackles that were tied to the hard wooden chair he was sitting in. But most of all, Akito's pants were apparently gone from the equation leaving him vulnerable in a pair of tight blue underwear.

A few minutes went by of Akito desperately trying to free his hands from their restraints as well as trying to find out what had happened to him. He could remember having left to go in search of Ikki who had promised to help him learn how to use his Air Gears more efficiently. Ikki! Akito moaned in frustration; his beloved Ikki would think he was standing him up. He had to get out of here.

"Trying to go somewhere?" A slick, welcoming voice asked calmly.

Akito was instantly alert with surprise and happiness. "Ikki! Where are you?"

"Right in front of you," he murmured. "I have been for a while, waiting for you to start moving."

Akito was confused. Although he couldn't see Ikki standing in front of him, he had felt a jolt of electricity running through his veins when he had heard his cool, seductive voice. Akito twitched uncomfortably in his chair, attempting to hide his growing erection.

He gulped and asked in a small voice. "Why?"

Ikki's hand touched Akito's stomach, trailing circles around his belly button. He then proceeded to allow one finger to trail the length of Akito's abdomen to the thin strap that held his underwear correctly fastened around his waist. Akito's heart pounded mercilessly in his chest, daring to give out.

Akito's voice, when it finally came to him, was half-strangled. "W-what are you d-doing?"

Ikki didn't answer right away. He was taking his time, teaching Akito the meaning of patience. Lifting the smaller boy upwards slightly with one arm, Ikki completely took off Akito's underwear, his member red and swollen, twitching in intense anticipation.

"Well, look at you," Ikki gloated, taking Akito in his hand. He began to pump up and down slowly, gripping harder at the base and then slowly releasing it when he made his way to the very tip. "This way you can't come right away."

Akito moaned helplessly. "Plea-please, Ikki. I want…I want to-"

"Want to what?"

"You're making me want-want to cum."

"That's too bad, isn't it?" Ikki teased, getting onto his knees in front of Akito. With one slick hand, he removed the blindfold in one go, leaving Akito staring at Ikki's wide eyes as his tongue lapped at the tip. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked against his throbbing member.

Akito nodded his head up and down. "Wh-why?"

"You said you wanted me to teach you how to ride your air gears, didn't you?"

Akito was lost in a perpetual state of nodding as Ikki slid his mouth over his member. He kept his mouth open for the most part so although Akito's member touched against the back of Ikki's throat and occasionally got hints of his tongue, it wasn't complete.

"So I'm teaching you patience." Ikki licked Akito from the base to the tip, having to extend his hands in front of him to keep Ikki from squirming too much in the chair. "Shall I let you cum?"

Akito regained speech. "Please, Ikki, please…"

"Only if you promise to train harder."

"I will, I will. Please…I'll do anything." Akito was shaking so uncontrollably that that his body was going to be lifted out of the chair in a few moments. His pulse was racing and the heat that was radiating from within his body, causing his skin to become hot was trapped in the straightjacket.

Ikki stopped his movements altogether and undid the ties around Akito's arm enough to release him to the chair and instead give Ikki ultimate control over his smaller lover. "Do you want me too, Akito?"

Akito thought he might pass out. How much had he wanted Ikki right from the start; it was overwhelming just thinking about it. He nodded vehemently as he helped Ikki position him correctly on the ground so he was nice and open and accessible to become Ikki's ultimate toy.

"Please?" This time a question rather than a plea from Akito's desperate lips. "I'll try harder. I'll do everything right so you'll be happy with me."

"Good boy." Ikki inserted one of his fingers into Akito's tight flesh, prodding and pushing. He had a general idea about where the special spot was, but he decided that he would save that for when Akito was filled with him.

Pushing against the ring of muscle, Ikki pushed himself into Akito, feeling the flesh tighten around him as Akito moaned pitifully. His moans were so loud that Ikki got even harder from just listening to them.

Using one hand to keep a stable grip on Akito's slender waist, Ikki used his other hand to reach around and pump up and down on his lover. Ikki knew that he wasn't going to last long, not after tormenting Akito for so long. He held himself long enough to be able to find the spot that would give Akito the most pleasure.

After a moment of searching, Ikki knew that he'd found the spot because Akito squealed in delight and began to buck his hips uncontrollably, grinding forcefully.

That was enough to drive Ikki over the edge. His thighs began to get too hot and the muscles inside of his legs started to give out as the tremendous feeling traveled through his body, pooled in his belly, and exploded out of him. He continued to thrust in and out deeply as his fingers were covered in Akito's sticky cum as Akito emitted a loud pleasurable moan.

"So good," Akito whispered against Ikki's hand as he was pulled into a sitting position. Akito rested his head against Ikki's shoulder, completely content. "So, so good."

"I'm glad," Ikki said, kissing Akito gently on his cheekbone.

When Ikki finally stood up and began to retrieve Akito's underwear and pants after undoing his arm restraints, he looked back to see Akito kneeling helplessly, still half doubled over.

"What's wrong?" Ikki asked quickly.

Akito moaned, looking up through a curtain of silky hair and blushing cheeks. "I don't think I can stand up by myself yet," he whispered.

Ikki smiled and skated back to retrieve his spent lover.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, I like to take requests of what I should write next. It has to be boyxboy but other than, it's all good as long as I've seen/read/played it. :)**


End file.
